Bloodlust
by PrincessNala
Summary: “Remember,” Bakura purred against my bloodstained lips with a wide grin, “Remember the last time we ended up like this together? The things I did to you, Pharaoh..." Yami x Bakura vampire yaoi. Warnings inside.


**Heya, just got inspiration for this randomly one day and as much as I tried to ignore it, it just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. ^^;**

**This is one of the reasons why I haven't been able to update I Can't Believe I Love You either, but hopefully now I've finished this I can get back to it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. :(**

**Pairing: Darkshipping (Yami x Bakura) Yamishipping (Yami x Bakura x Marik)**

**Warnings: swearing, yaoi (boy x boy), lemon, vampire, blood, slight gore.**

**You might also notice that my vampires are more like demons than vampires, but that's just my twisted imagination of vampires! Nope, there's no sparkles or dodgy Transylvanian accents here! Just demonic murderous sadistic masochistic vampires!**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D**

**"I vant to suck your blood..." :-] XD**

**Onwards...**

* * *

I'll never tire of the delicious noises humans make when I kill them. When I rip their throats out with my fangs. When I bury my claws deep into their fragile mortal bodies. When I tear their organs from their flesh and feast on them before their very eyes. Unless of course it's their eyes I'm feasting on. Delicious. I'll never tire of it. In a way, I suppose it's like a drug. A drug to which I am addicted. Oh so happily addicted.

That familiar ecstatic feeling coursed through my body as the warm blood sprayed me from head to foot, my latest kill reduced to nothing more than a mess of torn flesh and bloodied broken bones by my feet. Beautiful. Only a true heartless creature of the night could fully appreciate such a breathtaking sight.

Crouching down, I studied my reflection in the cooling scarlet pools on the concrete, taking in every feature. My skin was as pale as the moonlight bathing me from the sky above. My physique deceptively slight and delicate, clothed in skin-tight black leather, with a small silver ankh hanging from a thread around my neck. My hair, a shock of tri-coloured spikes, the deepest of purples with lightning bolt streaks of gold running the lengths and a cascade of golden bangs at the front, falling to half-cover my eyes. Eyes that were the exact same shade as the red liquid that surrounded and covered me, dripping from my lips and fangs.

I straightened up, licking my stained fingers with my pointed pink tongue. _Mmm_… the taste of fresh blood, coppery and thick in my mouth. There is no sweeter flavour, trust me.

A sound. To my right. My ears pricked up beneath my hair and I snarled at the source, fangs bared warningly and eyes narrowed into slits, every muscle in my body tensed for attack. Similar snarls greeted me and I could sense through the darkness a figure approaching. Although my eyesight was more than adept to the shroud of nightfall, I couldn't make out any distinct features, except a familiar twin glinting of crimson eyes fixed unblinkingly on mine.

"Reveal yourself." I growled, bracing my agile body for the fight which was no doubt about to ensue, "I know you are not human. Your aura is too dark. Show yourself, my fellow creature of the night, or face my wrath."

A low derisive chuckle answered my threatening command as the mysterious immortal advanced, still cloaked by the gloom.

"Such big words for one so small." The creature spoke in a familiar deep baritone that made me instantly scowl and hiss in annoyance. Damn it! What is _He_ doing here? Damn him to the deepest corner of Hell and let him rot there for the rest of eternity! Some people just don't seem to grasp the concept of _unwanted_.

"Thief." I spat, addressing him by his occupation title rather than taint my lips with his name.

Almost as though by command, the shadows parted and my unwelcome visitor came into view, his lips curved into that infuriating wide smirk that I hated with such overwhelming passion. His skin was paler even than my own, and his hair paler still, a stark white head of wild tapered spikes that hung past his shoulders, contrasting vividly with the dark surroundings. He was built a little more muscularly than me, and was taller by a fair few inches, a fact of which he will never let me live down. 'His Royal Shortness' he called me when we last had the misfortune of meeting. I think I broke his nose shortly after that. I can't really remember. I've punched him in the face so many times, I'm surprised his nose isn't embedded in that empty space in his skull where his brain should be.

"Pharaoh." He replied mockingly, smirk still in place as he offered me a small bow. My eye twitched. Only he could make my royal status sound like an obscenity. A warning growl escaped my lips before I could bite it back.

The white-haired devil straightened up, smug and satisfied beneath his expression of mock bemusement.

"What is it? Have I offended you, oh Mighty Ruler of the Undead?" He asked, a teasing look of sorrow plastered all over his albino features as he clutched at his heart. Or rather, clutching at the place where his heart should be. I doubt that blackened excuse for an organ had beat even in his previous human life. He'd always been an arrogant unfeeling pain in my ass when we were mortal, and now he was the incurable bane of my afterlife. Ra, I hate him.

The black trench coat he wore swirled around his legs as he walked towards me, legs that were clad in tight black leather like mine. Around his pale neck, a sliver of silver was illuminated by the moonlight above. A silver ankh. The latest vampire fashion trend, not to mention lifebelt. Prevention from crumbling into a pile of three thousand year old ashes when in sunlight. Why? I have no idea. But that little silver charm does its job, so I don't question its significant effect on me and my fellow blood-thieves.

"Your existence offends me, Bakura." I retorted coldly, my still-bloodstained fangs protruding from my lips. I glared at him, wishing I could kill the parasite with my loathing stare without having to get my hands dirty in his innards.

Bakura laughed derisively, throwing his head back like a werewolf baying to the moon. My scarlet irises narrowed and my fists clenched tightly by my sides, sharp claws cutting into the bloodied soft skin of my palms. I still hadn't relaxed from my offensive position. From my many past encounters with Bakura, I knew just how deceptive and unpredictable he could be.

"I'm hurt, Yami. And here I thought you loved me." Bakura pouted, looking so cute and innocent and… _un-Bakuralike _that my eyes widened in surprise and my jaw very nearly dropped to the alley floor. For a second there he almost looked like his younger brother Ryou. The poor kid had died in Egypt back when me and Bakura were both still human. I remember Bakura mourned him for centuries afterwards. But then again, so had I when I'd lost a brother of my own, Yugi. Though lost is the wrong word. Murdered is more like it. And his murderers paid _so dearly_ for their crime. I'd torn their hearts out of their chests with my bare hands and eaten the still-pulsing organs, shortly before mutilating their not yet completely lifeless corpses in as many gruesome ways as I fancied until their souls departed straight down to Hell. Revenge had been so sweet.

I was still staring dumbstruck at Bakura, but then his colourless face twisted back into that damn infuriating smirk and my hatred of him returned, spreading through my limbs like Hellfire. Before I could open my mouth to deliver a cutting remark or curse him with all the swearwords under the sun, he tore his gaze from mine and fixed his crimson orbs on the equally crimson congealing puddle on the ground between us, the dead body it had bled from lying in shreds a few feet away.

With surprising feline grace, he crouched down and dipped one ashen clawed hand into the small pool then brought his stained fingers up to his face, examining the streaks of scarlet marring his skin, his eyes sliding shut as he inhaled the intoxicating rich coppery scent. Suddenly, his tongue darted out from between his pale lips and tasted the liquid. The sight of that moist pink organ swirling around his digits in such a way immediately brought back quite few unwanted memories. The leather below my waist tightened considerably, much to my eternal shame and discomfort.

"_Mmm_…" Bakura sighed, his bloodstained tongue thankfully retreating back inside his mouth, "Male, about thirty-seven years old. Blood type A positive. Alcoholic, I'm guessing. I can still taste the whiskey in his blood… Delicious…"

His head snapped up and he looked at me with a knowing sneer, his scarlet eyes boring into my own.

"But knowing you like I do, you didn't kill him for his blood, did you, my Pharaoh?" His gaze flicked over to whatever scraps were left of the carcass of said thirty-seven year old alcoholic male and then back to me, tilting his ivory head, awaiting my answer with a mischievous glint in those endless carmine orbs of his. I hissed at him warningly. Although Bakura regularly pushed the boundaries on my temper and patience, there were certain lines he could not and would not dare to cross. Death penalties awaited those who disrespected their supreme ruler. Well, the Undead version of death, basically meaning beheading, dismemberment and then cremation. Sometimes all three at the same time, if I was in a particularly bad mood.

"You're just in it for the kill itself. You always have been." Bakura grinned, straightening up from his crouched position before the blood puddle, "Great minds think alike, eh? That's my favourite part of the hunt too, Yami. That and drinking down the rewards at the end."

Despite my irritation, I smirked back at the taller vampire, my fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Great minds would think alike, if you actually had a mind to think with." I sneered, "True, I love the hunt and the kill, but at least I can control myself, unlike you, parasite."

Bakura raised one white eyebrow and indicated back to the ravaged mess of human flesh with one clawed hand.

"Oh yeah, you can control yourself alright." He replied sarcastically, "And _I'm_ a parasite? Ouch, that one really hurt, Yami. That was like a stake through my heart, it really was."

Oh, if only it were a stake through his heart. That would've solved all my problems and finally ridded me of this pale demon. I've dreamed of staking this vampire before, and trust me, I enjoyed it so damn much. One day I hope I get to stake the real thing. That's the day that keeps me living for. Or not living, as the case may be.

"And what do you mean, 'unlike me'?" Bakura demanded, genuinely clueless and intrigued. I snickered, glad to be of service to pull him out of his confusion. Naturally, I wasn't going to do it politely. The more snide comments and rude remarks the better.

"You know what I mean. When bloodlust overtakes your tiny brain, you're more savage and animalistic than a newly-turned young werewolf with PMS. Whatever miniscule amount of rationality inside your thick skull completely vanishes out of existence and whatever moronic and unbelievably stupid approach there is, you're bound to take it. No wonder you love the hunt. That's the only thing you're capable of doing around fresh blood, you pathetic mindless excuse for a leech. Why did I ever turn you in the first place?" I laughed cruelly, watching Bakura's scowl deepen as my words sunk in. By the time he'd completely comprehended it all, he looked murderous. But then again, calling him a newly-turned young werewolf with PMS was kind of below the belt. Hell, I'd be fucking livid if any vampire said that to me. Not that they would, if they valued their immortal lives.

"So…" Bakura spat, his voice twisted with loathing as he glared at me as ferociously as I had glared at him moments ago. Obviously he hates me equally as much as I hate him. Good to know I get under his skin just as effectively as he gets under mine. "You think I can't control my bloodlust, do you?"

"Excellent, it finally sinks in! At least now I know you're not completely brainless, Thief." I retorted with a sardonic grin.

Bakura growled and jerked his head to the side, muttering what sounded like swearwords and death threats in Ancient Egyptian. Suddenly he froze for a split second before fixing his gaze back on me, his mouth curving into that familiar smirk and his eyes brightening with sadistic elation. Instantly, I felt my stomach clench in apprehension. Uh oh. Something tells me that I might soon come to regret my smartass speech and werewolf remark back there.

"Can you?" Bakura asked, still smirking. I hesitated a moment, confused.

"Can I what?"

The white-haired thief of the undead grinned widely and started walking casually towards me, raising one clawed hand, the same one he'd dipped in the alcoholic's blood not too long ago.

"Can you control _your_ bloodlust?" He said in low dangerous tones that were somehow at the same time a seductive purr. Before I even had chance to reply, the pale fiend was directly in front of me, slamming me back against the alley wall with enough force to make the building shake to its very foundations. _Fuck!_ That hurt like a bitch! If I had been a human, all my ribs would've splintered simultaneously and buried their way into my lungs and internal organs. Luckily, my immortal bones are more than ten times stronger than that of a mortal. Thank Ra for that, considering how many times I've been crushed, broken and basically had the living undead kicked out of me. I would've perished centuries ago.

"Bakura!" I hissed viciously, struggling in the thief's grip. His claws were dug deep into the stone wall at either side of my head and his body was pressed up so damn close to mine that I could barely breathe, never mind move, "Get off me, you filthy parasite!"

The albino vampire didn't reply, instead treating me to his best evil grin. He removed both his hands from the wall, but still kept me trapped with his body as he rolled up the sleeve of his trench coat, baring the pallid flesh of his right arm to me.

The realisation of what he was about to do struck me like a lightning bolt as he lightly trailed his claws down his arm and let one lone talon rest on his wrist, the blue veins bulging more than usual as he pressed down on them.

"Bakura, don't!" I commanded, barely suppressing the alarm in my voice as my eyes widened with horror. I tried grabbing for his hands, but my arms were pinned by my sides. Bakura's grin widened as he leered down at me.

"Oh, come on, Yami. Live a little." He snickered and quickly swiped across his wrist. Blood spurted immediately as he severed his veins and my nostrils flared at the coppery scent, desperately trying to resist the mouth-watering allure of the scarlet liquid flooding down his white skin like a never-ending veil. But it was a losing battle. We both knew it. Bloodlust is a powerful force, and damn near impossible to fight. The pupils of my crimson eyes dilated so much that my whole iris nearly turned black. Bakura smirked triumphantly.

"Looks like I was right, huh, Pharaoh? You can't resist it, can you? Maybe if this blood was human blood, you might be able to fight off your thirst, but because it's _mine_… well, you never could control yourself when I bled. So predictable. You just can't resist." He sneered, watching my fangs lengthen as I strained to reach his profusely bleeding wrist. Venom filled up in my mouth at just the _thought_ of that sinfully enticing liquid sliding down my throat, hot and thick…

Spitefully, Bakura drew his arm further away from me, making me whimper at the distance between my mouth and his ashen flesh in such a shamefully pathetic way that I would've slapped myself if I hadn't been so desperate to taste him. I wanted his blood so badly, I was shaking beneath him like a drug addict being denied his precious heroin. I guess in a way I was. His blood was my heroin. And by Ra, didn't he just know it.

Bakura laughed loudly, moving his arm back even further.

"Do I really smell that good, Pharaoh?" He chuckled maliciously. By some miracle, I managed to furiously wriggle my arms free, and I flung them up and grabbed onto his wrist in a tight steely grip. Before he even had time to realise what had happened, I dragged his arm towards my eagerly awaiting mouth and fastened my lips around the fresh wound, sinking my fangs as deep into the flesh as I could.

Bakura started in surprise, but that quickly changed into a moan as I continued to drink from him, his eyes sliding shut in pure bliss at the feeling. Vampires drinking each other's blood has always been a pleasurable experience for both blood-thieves involved. The bloodlust combines with and heightens actual lust to levels humans just couldn't comprehend, leaving both vampires delirious with pure ecstasy and animalistic desire for more than just blood. Me and Bakura should know. After all, we've been down this road _so_ many times before.

I lapped at the dark scarlet liquid like a cat, forcing my tongue into the wound as far as I could, greedy for all the blood Bakura could give. His free arm had dropped onto my shoulder, digging his claws in deep, cutting through the leather. Not that I cared at that moment. I was too preoccupied with his wrist in my mouth to care.

"Ra, Yami," Bakura breathed, his voice thick with lust, "You and that tongue of yours never cease to amaze me."

With great difficulty, I retracted my fangs and pulled away from his arm, grinning up at the taller vampire with blood covering my lips and chin, dripping steadily to the floor.

"Why, Bakura… Is my tongue bringing back memories? Or is it giving you ideas?" I smirked seductively, meeting Bakura's half-glazed lusty carmine gaze with my own. The pale-haired thief grinned, reaching out and slowly trailing his claws down the side of my face. I groaned as my skin was slit and warm wetness surfaced.

Bakura brought his claws to his mouth and licked the tips decorated with tiny beads of my blood clean.

"Both." He replied, licking his fangs as he stared down at me hungrily, "But ideas mostly."

I laughed as I grabbed a handful of his white locks and dragged his head down to my level, capturing his lips with my own. Bakura responded instantly, wasting no time in biting down hard on my bottom lip with his sharp pointed fangs for entry. I granted him access gladly, letting him savour his own rich coppery taste that still lingered on my tongue, mixing with my blood leaking from the fresh twin puncture marks on my lip.

The colourless demon's claws released my leather-clad shoulders and trailed down my sides sensually as our tongues battled ferociously within our mouths for dominance, the razor-sharp talons slicing through material and the pale flesh hidden beneath it. I arched my back at the feeling and moaned into Bakura's mouth before I could stop myself, and naturally the albino blood-thief I was pinned beneath took advantage of the fact that I was momentarily distracted with my mouth open.

He explored every inch of the inside of my mouth with his tongue, every now and then licking and nibbling at my lips. I tried to fight back and regain control over our kiss, but in retaliation Bakura just bit down hard on my tongue, which made me yelp out a surprised noise of pain that would've eternally shamed the former rulers of the undead had it escaped from them. But at that moment, I couldn't really care less. All I could think about was all the blood and the taste of Bakura thick in my mouth. Pure ecstasy.

"Remember," Bakura purred against my bloodstained lips with a wide grin, "Remember the last time we ended up like this together? The things I did to you, Pharaoh… I made you scream like a female… so fun! And it's just the two of us, all alone again, just like back then… Are you ready to scream for me, Yami?"

I made to retort viciously, especially at the ridiculous 'scream like a female' part, but unfortunately for me and my pride, Bakura chose to finish his sentence by dragging all five claws of one hand down my chest, totally shredding my favourite shirt to ribbons in the process. Blood welled up and started sliding slick trails down my torso, and the albino vampire impatiently tore what remained of my shirt away from my body completely, baring my pale upper body for all the world to see. His tongue quickly found its way to the fresh wounds, snaking all over my chest in such a way that made practically all the blood left in my body rush down between my legs. Ra, and he said _I_ was good with my tongue…

"Actually, Bakura…" I somehow managed to gasp out, squirming a little from the combination of memories and his sinfully addictive tongue swirling around my hardened nipples, coating them with more delicious carmine liquid, "The last time we did this, _you_ were the one screaming like a female. We had Marik with us then, and you know how much he loves pounding into that tight ass of yours, Thief."

The colourless blood-thief groaned, grinding his hips forward into mine so I could feel he was as aroused as I was, maybe even more so. Ra, I've missed this… I've missed this so damn much!

"And you know how much _I_ love pounding into that tight ass of _yours_, my Pharaoh. Who would've thought the undisputed ruler of the undead was such a submissive wanton whore beneath my hands?" He cackled sacrilegiously. That insult from a lesser vampire to one of my royal standing would have earned the offender an instant demise and a one-way ticket straight to the fiery pits of Hell before the curse had even finished spilling from his blasphemous lips. But not now. I didn't care. The bloodlust was almost too much for me to control. I wanted Bakura. I _needed_ him.

"Then what are you waiting for, my pale blood-thief?" I purred seductively into his ear, worrying the flesh of his earlobe between my teeth. Bakura groaned in response and clutched my body closer to his, forcing his thigh between my legs and raising it slightly to stimulate me with his knee. I gasped at the feeling and he chuckled throatily, his claws raking thick streams of precious crimson liquid down my bare back.

"I'm awaiting your orders, Yami. I live to serve you." The albino fiend said. I could practically hear the smirk in his rich baritone voice, but my bloodlust and arousal wouldn't let me chastise him for his mocking tone and instead made me sink my claws deep into his shoulders, so deep that I cut through flesh and muscle and gripped onto bone. Bakura threw back his ivory head, howling loudly with sadistic masochistic elation.

"Taste me, Bakura!" I moaned pitifully, my mind clouded with nothing but sexual need, "Drink from me!"

"As you command, my Pharaoh." Bakura replied huskily, bending his head closer to my pale neck, which I immediately bared for him, tilting my head so far to the side that my muscles nearly tore from the strain. His hands unfastened the black dog collar and let it drop to the alley floor. I felt his tongue trail a slow, slick pattern over my exposed jugular vein once, twice, then his sharp fangs penetrated the soft flesh of my throat in the most exquisite explosion of pain and pleasure that spread through my body and filled my limbs with incredible white-hot Hellfire.

_Ra… How could I have forgotten just how good this feels?_

Bakura used that amazing tongue of his to the best of his ability, coaxing more carmine fluid from the twin puncture marks in my throat with the moist pink organ, sucking on the skin, draining my undead life away with every swallow. And I loved every single second of it. So much lust, so much blood… Pure ecstasy.

Suddenly I cried out, bucking my hips forwards as Bakura unexpectedly palmed at the front of my leather pants, cupping my hardness tightly in one hand. It hurt more than I would have thought, (although that's probably because I was already so painfully hard in the first place) and sent even more thick waves of pleasure coursing through my veins. If it was even physically possible, I think that made me even harder than I already was.

"So hard for me, Pharaoh…" Bakura murmured into my throat, nipping at the skin lightly with his fangs, "You want this so bad. You want _me_ so bad. I can practically taste the lust in your very blood."

"I need you, Bakura!" I snarled like an animal, biting so hard into his earlobe that my fang punctured the flesh the whole way through, "Take me now!"

He chuckled maliciously, stroking me agonisingly slowly through my clothing.

"Is that an order, Sire?"

"Yes, it's a fucking order, Parasite!!" I all but roared in response, thrusting my hips painfully hard into his to get more of the delicious friction to reach the part of my body that need it most. Bakura groaned lustily and wasted no time in furiously unbuckling my belt and yanking my leather pants down my legs. I kicked them off immediately along with my boots and now stood completely naked before my albino thief, except for my wristbands and the silver ankh glinting in the moonlight from where it lay on my tanned chest.

Bakura halted in his efforts to unfasten his own pants to let his crimson eyes roam my bare body hungrily.

"Have I ever told you how fucking gorgeous you are, Yami?" He said. I smirked back at him.

"No. Besides, I don't need you to point out the obvious to me. I already know how gorgeous I am."

Bakura grinned widely, his teeth and lips dark with my blood.

"Vain midget."

I glared at him, trying to look superior even though I was bare butt naked and covered in blood. Let's just say that at that moment, I didn't exactly project the image of an almighty ruler of the vampires. I looked more like a human blood-slave who was just about to get thoroughly fucked by his vampiric master, and was still trying to retain some scraps of his dignity. I might not be a human blood-slave, but there was no doubt in my mind that judging by the predatory look on Bakura's face, I was _definitely_ about to get thoroughly fucked.

"Hey, I'm Pharaoh. I can be as vain as I want." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. Bakura laughed loudly, returning to relieve himself of his clothing. Instead of completely removing his pants, he let them fall around his knees. He was still wearing the trench coat and his shirt, unlike mine, was in one piece. But before I could complain, the albino vampire picked me by the hips as though I was weightless and ruthlessly slammed me down onto his hardness.

I screamed at the overwhelming pain of being entered without preparation, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. The feeling of him stretching and tearing me with each thrust, my blood acting as a makeshift lubricant as he pounded mercilessly, relentlessly into me, panting and grunting… Ra, I loved every second of it!

A thin sheen of sweat covered both our bodies, mixing with the drying blood staining our skin. One thrust aimed differently made me cry out and had me seeing stars as he hit my prostate head on, and he cackled triumphantly, making sure to hit that spot inside me every time.

"_Ra…_" I moaned, moving my hips as best I could to meet his, though it was a little difficult in our current position. Bakura chuckled, placing a searing kiss to my lips which I eagerly responded to, letting him swallow my moans.

"Nope, just me." He grinned when we broke apart. I attempted to glare at him again, but even Pharaohs have trouble glaring when something long and hard is being rhythmically shoved up their asses. Well, not that I'd know that exactly, since I haven't asked any other Pharaohs if they can glare with a cock up their anus, but hey, you know what I mean.

"Now who's vain?" I retorted, panting. Bakura smirked and pushed me hard against the wall behind us. The brickwork scratched and scraped at my already wounded back, but I didn't care. All I could care about right now was the pale blood-thief inside me, inching me closer and closer to climax.

And then, as if it couldn't get any better, Bakura wrapped his hand around my arousal and roughly pumped me in time with his thrusts, making me howl like a bitch in heat. _So close… Oh Ra, so damn close…_

"Come for me, my Pharaoh." Bakura's rich baritone purred in my ear. That was all I needed. The coil of heat in my abdomen couldn't take anymore and white haze flooded my vision as I did as the white-haired demon wished and released over his hand and chest, roaring his name for the entire world to hear.

Plunging a couple more times into me, Bakura too screamed my name as filled my abused passage with his own release, which stung a little from where he'd torn my insides.

We spent a few moments to catch our breath, him leaning against me, pressing me even closer to the wall as he went soft inside me. Once we'd come back to our senses, Bakura pulled himself out and placed me back on my feet before glancing down at his come-splattered shirt and using his claws to shred the material from his pale chest. Ribbons of blue and white drifted to the ground and I couldn't resist reaching out and running my hands over his milky white torso.

"I hope you're happy now, Thief. I won't be able to sit down for weeks." I growled, but smirked up at him to show I was only teasing. Bakura grinned and pulled me closer to him, his lips inches from my own.

"Only weeks? By the time I've finished with you, you won't be sitting down for _months_." He hissed seductively.

What would have happened from there didn't take a genius to figure out, but before we could get back to bleeding and fucking each other senseless, we both suddenly froze when we felt another dark aura approaching us through the darkness.

Two pairs of scarlet eyes glared at the newcomer, severely pissed at being disturbed. That is, until the newcomer stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to us, tall, richly tanned, with a wild head of platinum blond spikes and red eyes that held more than a hint of insanity in their carmine depths.

"How could you two start the party without me?" Marik gasped, looking upset, but he couldn't hide the malicious desire in his eyes or the smirk that tugged at his lips as he cast his gaze over our bloodied, almost completely naked forms. Me and Bakura grinned at each other deviously.

"Are you going to just stand there, or what?" Bakura cackled. Marik's eyes narrowed and he started towards us languidly, his fangs protruding from his lips as he flexed his claws.

I leaned in to whisper in Bakura's ear, grinning deviously.

"Oh, your ass is so his!"

The pale blood thief shivered in anticipation and I laughed softly. Marik's arms snaked around Bakura's waist and moved his head over his shoulder so the tall blonde could capture my lips in a fierce passionate kiss.

As much as we all hated each other with every fibre of our immortal beings, and have all tried more than once in the past to kill each other, we are all brought together by the one thing no vampire can ignore, fight or control.

Bloodlust.

And Ra, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So... how was it? Leave me a review and I shall be a very happy bunny. ^^**

**Oh, and in case anyone here is a Heroes fan, I've started a Sylar x OC oneshot, so look out for that!**

**See ya! **

**XxXxX**


End file.
